


Dressing up

by Clementizzle



Series: Soutori Week [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Deepthroating, M/M, NSFW AS FUCK, Oral Sex, PWP, Polyamory, Rimming, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, this is literally just 3200 words worth of intruder fantasy role play smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementizzle/pseuds/Clementizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Ai is relaxing one night when two "intruders" "break in" to his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing up

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I am going to hell for this I'm pretty sure, but I think it was worth it. This is insanely nsfw, like good lord. Also, mad props if you catch the title song ref.

Aiichirou thought he heard a noise in his livingroom. Usually he’d write it off as his cat knocking something over, or just moving about, the thing was as damn clumsy as it was temperamental...But his cat was in the bedroom with him, and the cat was asleep, and he was home alone. His heart beat hard against his chest. He started to regret staying home that night, instead of going out with his friends for halloween like they’d asked him to.

“I’m too tired!” He’d whined to them earlier that day.

He heard another noise come from the other room, now he really was scared. He got up out of his bed, walked towards the door, pausing when he heard something on the other side. Footsteps, he could hear the distinct sound of footsteps on the hardwood floors of his apartment. He panicked, should he lock the door? He decided no, a locked door might make whoever was out there think someone was in here, and that was the last thing he wanted. Moving as quickly as he could without making noise back towards his bed, he dropped to the ground, rolling under his bed. He was glad in this moment that he had never been the type to stuff things under there like his brother had when they were younger. He heard the handle to his bedroom door turn, and saw two sets of legs walk into his room. The overhead light flicked on. His cat jumped off the bed, rubbing against the legs of one of the men as it made it’s way out of the room.

“Check in the closet. I’ll go back and check the rest of the house” A man with a deep voice said to the other.

“On it” The other one responded. He threw the closet door open, ripping Ai’s clothing out and throwing it all on the floor. Whoever these people were, they didn’t seem to be looking for something to take, which made Ai that much more worried as to what they were looking for. The man currently ransacking his closest let out a disappointed huff huffed, and moved to the door to Ai’s bathroom, flicking the light on. He could hear the shower curtain slide open for a moment before getting closed again, the feet made their way back into his line of sight. The man looked around his room, coming around his bed towards the side Ai was on, the boy curling in on himself, trying his best to be silent. After a minute, the man walked away and went towards the door just as his partner came back.

“Find him?” The man with the deeper voice asked. Him? Ai’s fears were confirmed.

“No, he wasn’t in the closet or in that bathroom. You sure he’s here?” The other man asked.

“Maybe not. Are you sure he isn’t in here?” Deep voice asked.

“You wanna check it again, Sousuke?” Other guy asked, sounding annoyed. He received a smack.

“No names! Are you a fucking idiot?” “ ‘Sousuke’ said.

“What does it even matter, the guy probably isn’t here.” His partner reasoned.  
“Whatever, Rin.”

“Oh so you can say my name then?”The other, apparently Rin, said dryly.

“Since he isn’t here, it doesn’t really matter, does it” Sousuke said, throwing the other man’s words back at him

“Whatever…Let’s get out of here.”

The two of them made for the door, and Ai sighed in relief... and then it happened. Ai’s phone started to ring, he felt his heart skip a beat as he quickly silenced it.

“Maybe they didn’t hear it” He thought to himself, but it was just wishful thinking. The two men stopped in their tracks.

“You hear that?” ‘Sousuke said to the other.

“Yeah.”

“Sounded like it came from the bedroom. I thought you checked it all” Sou growled.

“I did, I swear! He wasn’t in the closet or the bathroom!” His partner said defensively. There was a moment of silence.

“You check under the bed?” Another moment of silence. “I’ll take that as a ‘no’ then.” He turned around and made his way back into the room. He walked around the bed, and dropped to the ground. Ai closed his eyes. It was over.

“Gotcha.” The deep voice said, just inches away from him, making him cringe. He felt a pair of strong hands hook under his shoulders, and then he was pulled out from under the bed, and stood up, his arms held behind him as he was pulled against a broad chest. Ai tried to wriggle out of his grip, but the man behind him was far bigger, and far stronger than he was. He was helpless in his grasp.

“No shit…” He heard the other voice say. He opened his eyes. The man in front of him, Rin, had deep red hair. The way he looked at Ai made him shiver, like a shark about to devour its prey, a predatory grin spread across his face displaying a set of particularly sharp looking teeth.. Ai went to scream, but the man behind him, Sou, covered his mouth.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, little man” He purred into his ear. “If you’re a good boy, and do everything we say, everything will be okay. We don’t want to hurt you, and if you cooperate with us, we won’t have to. Now, if I take my hand away, are you gonna be good little boy for us?” Ai nodded slowly. Sousuke was true to his word, removing his hand.

“Good boy. What’s your name?” Sousuke asked. Ai hesitated for a moment, he felt the grip on him tighten.

“Don’t test me. What. is. your. name” Sousuke growled into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

“A-Aiichirou. Nitori Aiichirou!” Ai squeaked. The grip on him softened again.

“Aiichirou, huh? Well Aiichirou, was that so hard to do?” Ai thought it was a rhetorical question. It wasn’t.

“Answer me!” Sousuke said angrily.

“No!” Ai said, flinching. “Listen...I don’t have any money with me, or anything really valuable, so please just leave and I swear I wont tell anyone or anything.” Ai pleaded

“Oh, we aren’t here to rob you” Rin piped in

“Then...What do you want with me?” Ai asked.

“Not much, really. We saw you around earlier...thought you looked ‘real cute, and wanted to have a little bit of fun with you.” He said, stepping closer to him. Ai’s eyes went wide in horror when he realized just what kind of ‘fun’ they meant.

“Please just- just let me go” Ai begged.

“You aren’t really in a place to negotiate, kid.” Sousuke said from behind him. “If you cooperate with us, let us have our fun, everything will be fine. Hell, you might even enjoy it a little. We’re both bigger and stronger than you, fighting back will just make it harder on you.” 

Ai considered his options, and found that he didn’t really have any.

“So, are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way, Ai?” Sousuke said. Ai looked on the verge of tears, a flicker of something other than desire made it’s way across Rin’s face, but it vanished almost as quickly as it it came. Ai nodded.

“The easy way.” Ai sighed out, defeated. If he cooperated, it might be over faster. Sousuke was right, there wasn’t anything he could do.

“Good, good.” Sousuke said, leaning down and placing a kiss on Ai’s neck. Ai recoiled a bit when he felt teeth sink into his neck, not hard enough to break skin, but enough that he would probably bruise later. Sousuke brought his mouth away from Ai’s neck for a moment.

“Grab a belt from the pile of clothes you threw on the floor, wouldja?” He said looking over at Rin, the other man complied without question.

“I thought you said you weren’t gonna hurt me!” Ai said, fear working its way into his voice again.

“Relax, Ai” Sousuke cooed into his ear “It’s for your hands, just so we can make sure you don’t try to hit us.” He said, as if that was something perfectly normal to say, like any of this was par for the status quo. Sousuke’s hands slithered down his sides as he resumed his assault on Ai’s neck, biting and kissing all over the small expanse of skin. If Ai was honest, it felt...kinda good. 

“Raise your hands” The large man ordered. Ai knew better at this point than to question, raising his hands above his head.

“Good boy” Sousuke purred into his ear. He hooked his fingers his fingers on the hem of Ai’s shirt, pulling it up and over the smaller man’s head. Rin arrived with the belt.

“In front or behind?” He asked. Ai looked at him, obviously confused.

“Your hands...Do you want them in front, or behind?” Rin said, waiting for a response before acting.

“I-in front? I guess?” Ai said, blushing. Rin nodded.

“Stick em out” He ordered, Ai complied. Rin wound the leather accessory tight around Ai’s thin wrists, it felt cool against his skin. Once he deemed it tight enough, he tied it off, Sousuke bit down harder as he did it, Ai moaned before he could stop himself, he turned as red as a tomato. He heard a chuckle in his ear.

“Ohhh, this one likes it rough, Rin.” Sousuke said, Ai tried to hide his face in embarrassment, but Rin pulled his hands back down, bringing his face close to Ai’s

“No need to be embarrassed, Aiichirou. We don’t mind that you like it, not one little bit.” He said, and then he captured the bound boy in a kiss, slipping his tongue in as Sousuke went back kissing his neck and exploring his body with his hands. Ai hated to admit how good all of it was making him feel, how these two were able to make him tic with everything they did to him. They were all over him, and he was melting into them, closing his eyes as they had their way with him. And then, suddenly, they were gone. He opened his eyes and saw Rin taking off his shirt, and he heard Sousuke fumbling with his pants.

“How do you wanna do this, Sou” Rin said as he pulled his shirt over his head, his hands dropping to the button on his jeans. Ai couldn’t help but stare at the rather...prominent bulge just below his hands, staring long enough for Rin to catch him. He felt a hand come down on his ass hard.

“I want his ass, you can have his mouth.” Sousuke said as if Ai wasn’t even in the room.

“Fine by me. Guy’s got a cute face. It’ll look even cuter when my cock is down his throat.” Rin said smirking at Ai, giving him a wink. Ai felt Sousuke’s arms on him again, and suddenly he was lifted into the air, only for a moment before being laid on his stomach on the bed. The bed creaked beside him, the mattress giving under Sousuke’s additional weight. The larger man snaked a hand around Ai’s waist, pulling his ass flush against his groin. He ground down against Ai, rubbing his exposed crotch against his ass, and he felt big, really really big. Ai was getting a little afraid of the thought of taking something so big. Rin finished undressing, and crawled onto the bed too, and he wasn’t small either. Sousuke hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Ai’s shorts, and pulled them down in one swift motion, leaving Ai completely exposed. He felt breath on his ass.

“What’re you do-Ahh!” Ai moaned as Sousuke laved his tongue across his hole. Meanwhile, Rin lifted Ai’s head up. the boy holding himself up with his knees and bound arms, his head level with Rin’s cock.

“Lick it.” Rin commanded. Ai licked up the length of the red head’s cock, and was rewarded with a burst of pre as he took the cock in front of him into his mouth. Rin let out a long moan as he sunk his cock into Ai’s mouth, meanwhile Sousuke pushed his tongue inside Ai’s ass, making the boy moan around the cock in his mouth. They continued like this for a few minutes, before Sousuke pulled away.

“You got any lube, kid?” He asked. Ai did his best to motion over to his nightstand. Sousuke seemed to understand well enough, opening the top drawer and plucking a bottle of lube from its contents. He popped the cap open and squirted some on his hands, bringing a lubed up finger back to Ai’s hole, making the boy moan as he sunk it into the knuckle rather easily due to the previous rimjob. 

Soon, he added a second finger, scissoring and spreading Ai’s hole, and then a third. Once he decided the boy below him was sufficiently prepared, he slathered more lube on his cock, pressing the head against Ai’s waiting hole, and pushing in with a warm sigh. He pushed into the warm heat of Ai’s ass, the tightness of it milking more than a few moans, and more than a little pre out of him.

“How’s his mouth, Rin” Sousuke sighed out as he bottomed out inside of Ai, the boy’s soft ass resting against his abdomen.

“Fuckin’ perfect” Rin moaned out, thrusting lightly forward into Ai’s mouth, wrapping his fingers into the boy’s hair. “How’s his ass?”

“Heavenly” Sousuke moaned as he pulled out, Ai moaned with him, he felt so empty, he wanted to be filled again, he needed it. But Sousuke refused to move. Ai tried to grind back into him.

“Look at that, Sou. Looks like our little pet wants you to move. Look at him trying to fuck himself on you, why don’t you give him what he wants?” Rin teased, but Ai was past the point of embarrassment.

“Is that what you want, Ai? Do you want me to fuck you?” Sousuke asked, the answer already clear. Ai tried to speak, but with Rin’s cock in his mouth, it came out as muffled gibberish.

“What was that?” Sousuke asked. Rin pulled Ai’s head roughly off his cock by his hair.

“Y-yes please.” Ai gasped out, before Rin pulled him back onto his cock, thrusting into his mouth at a steady rhythm, forcing Ai to take him into his throat, resisting the urge to gag.

“Such a polite boy, how can I say no to that?” Sousuke said as he thrust in hard and fast, burying himself back inside Ai’s ass, the boy cried out with pleasure. He didn’t give the boy much time to adjust, his hips slamming into the boy hard and fast. He brought a hand down hard against Ai’s ass, earning a moan in response.

“Boy really does like it rough!” Rin said, pulling Ai fully down on his cock, holding him there for a moment as the boy deepthroated him, pulling him off as the boy gasped for air.

“H-harder” Ai moaned once he caught his breath.

“Wow, who knew the boy would be such a slut” Sousuke moaned as he pounded into Ai, hitting his prostate, and earning a shot of pre from the smaller boy.

“I know, right?” Rin said as he pulled Ai back onto his cock, the warm wetness enveloping his cock. Ai wanted to touch himself, but with his hands bound there was nothing he could do but take it.

“You wanna touch yourself?” Sousuke asked, receiving and approving moan in response. “Well, you’ve been a good boy, but I can’t unbind your hands...Will my hand be alright?” Ai nodded, and Sousuke wrapped a hand around Ai’s cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts.

“I’m close, kid.” Rin moaned out, his thrusts speeding up with each second.

“His mouth really that good?” Sousuke moaned out between thrusts.

“It’s fucking godly, Sou. You don’t know what you’re missin- Aaah, Fuck!” Rin moaned as he pulled Ai all the way onto his cock, losing himself down Ai’s throat, forcing the boy to swallow everything he gave him. After a moment, he pulled out, tilting Ai’s head up and planting a kiss on the hazy eyed boy, he could taste himself on Ai’s tongue.

“Fuck, I’m not far behind.” Sousuke moaned as his thrusts began to become more erratic “How about you, Ai?” He asked. Rin broke the kiss, letting Ai answer.

“S-so close” The boy moaned out.

“Let it all out.” Rin whispered in his ear. And that was it, Ai came, and came hard, coating the sheets below him and Sousuke’s hand with his come. The increased tightness sent Sousuke over the edge, slamming in one last time as he exploded, emptying himself into Ai with a loud moan. The two of them lay there for a moment, gasping for breath, coming down from their orgasms. 

After a few minutes, Sousuke pulled out of Ai, some of his cum dripping out of the boy’s hole. He lay back on the bed, pulling the boy tight against him, Rin crawling up to join the on the opposite side of Ai, wrapping his arms around the boy as well, kissing the top of his head.

“How was that, babe” Sousuke whispered into Ai’s ear. “Everything you wanted it to be?” Ai nodded.

“I-t was awesome.” Ai said, his voice hoarse from Rin’s thrusting.

“Were we too rough at all?” Rin asked, nuzzling into the back of the smaller boy’s neck.

“Uh-uh” Ai said, shaking his head.

“Good.” Both the other boys said in unison.

“You need anything?” Sousuke asked quietly.

“Mmmm, shower” Ai said after a moment. He raised his still bound hands up. 

“And can one of you?” Rin undid his handiwork, kissing the along the red marks the leather left against Ai’s skin. 

“Now, let’s get you cleaned up.” Rin said, mussing up Ai's hair.  


“Want me to carry you?” Sousuke asked. Ai nodded, and Sousuke picked him up bridal style, cradling the smaller boy in his arms. Ai looked at the pile of clothes thrown on the floor from the closet.

“Did you have to throw the clothes all over the floor” He said to Rin, laughing quietly. The boy in question rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sorry, guess I got a little carried away” He said

“S’okay” Ai said “S’not a big deal.” 

“I still can’t believe this was your idea, Ai.” Rin said, turning to Sousuke. “Who knew our sweet, innocent boyfriend could be so kinky?”

“Surprised me too. But I can’t complain, intruder role play turned out to be kinda hot.”

~~~~~

Ai had been nervous to ask the two about it, he was afraid they would think he was weird, but when he brought it up, the two just smiled and agreed to it.

“Do you want us to tell you when it’s gonna happen, or do you want it to be a surprise?” Sousuke had asked. Ai paused, and thought about it for a moment.

“Surprise me.” Ai said. And boy had they surprised him.

**Author's Note:**

> You will notice this sex was unprotected. I wouldn't recommend that unless you are positive your partner(s) and yourself are std-free, and y'all are in a committed relationship, because unprotected sex can be very dangerous.
> 
> Condoms are good and useful pls wear them. 
> 
> (The smut was somehow almost dirtier in my initial idea, but I figured I had sinned enough for one night. I also might consider adding more to this if y'all like it enough. Shoot me some comments, or message me on tumblr with things that you might like to see. My tumblr is the same as my ao3 username)


End file.
